User blog:Ume Sama/Ume's Top 15 Cytus Songs!
Well, I'm not really sure when's the next update for Cytus. So why not create my favorite songs as of yet? #15= Alive: Another Me I guess we're starting on a good note. (I think?) Anyways, I really do like this song. It just has that calming tune with it. Along with some weird lyrics that many people can't even decipher what the heck the singer is saying. Also, the cover art. It's just really creepy. For Vanessa to see herself in some capsule thing, it really is creepy. And the song contrasts to it. Well, to me at least. It might be different for some people, but that's just how I feel. Like, I'm not really sure I like it. The tune? Instruments? The vocals? I don't know, I just do. But, the reason why this song is number 15 is obviously because of the chart. IT'S SO GOD---N SLOW AND REPETITIVE. Though, I'm pretty sure the chart will be revised, or remade, once 8.0 is released, so there should be hop, right? RIGHT? (.....) |-|#14= Q (Please, Pit, don't kill me.) Ahem! Anyways, back to whatever I just made. It's Q, man! This is like my spirit animal whenever it wants to be free and party or drink! Wait. Forget about the drinking part. xpx Now, I know a lot of people that don't really favor this song. And I know a few. random gun points towards Ume's head Please don't be Pit! But, the repetitive nature, both song wise and chat wise, just adds the perfect charm. You can hear that it goes into different keys, if you listen enough that is. The piano is used very well. And it gives that perfect energy with it along with some electronic sounds. And the chart is so fun! It will start from easy, then normal, then hard, very hard, and back at easy again. Even though it's a simple level 9, Q is rather tricky. Now that I told my feelings about this song right away...... (Pit, don't kill me! I have children!) |-|#13= YURERO Them dirty thoughts going around my head. Them dirty thoughts. Wait what? Never mind. Comparing this song to Hey Wonder, I feel like YURERO is the most enjoyable and well-liked song from Bro's. Speaking of which, I like how it can switch from singing to rap and vice versa. It's a song that you can dance to, or maybe even cover it. If there is a karaoke version and that all of us can know the lyrics that is. This would be like the King of J-Pop songs if that already exists! The chart is a little slow. Actually, it's very slow. But it is rather fun to play, and it really isn't that hard. I also want to mention the cover art; Man. "Imagines the NSFW fanart"- Semi-Squishy 3000. XD. Oh my god, this made me laugh when I saw this comment, because I now I can't take the cover art seriously anymore! I can't even. ^ ^ |-|#12= Logical Steps Well this is a song that you don't see a lot around here. You don't see this mentioned a lot. But! Let's get on with it anyway. Like the title says, it sounds very logical, for a lack of a better word. It just that song where if you are trying to study or do something for your job, you would put this song up to help make you feel smarter. (Wait, is that an actual thing?) It's very simple and not at all annoying. The cover art also gives the song a logical taste with it. Just two people who look very business orientated, with them glasses- or monocle- and the briefcases! The woman I can understand, the guy looks like he's wearing a white tank top with a cheap, baggy jacket from a thrift shop.... Either way, it looks smart. You know what else is smart? The chart. Was that a dumb question? Maybe. The chart, for a level 8, is really simple. There's nothing in there that would be deemed too hard, making you feel that you got this going to get MM!......... Until the killer comes near the end. While the song and cover art makes you feel smart, the chart is basically the contrast, and it forces you to be smart. Just don't expect the song to be easy to learn, because the killer basically tripped me up like no tomorrow. Starting up with you saying, "I got this!" and then the end result is that you don't got this "T-T" The killer can still be learned, but it's still brutal. However, despite all that nonsense, it still is rather smart. Everything is smart. ^_^ Meanwhile, there's that one person who stays up until two in the morning. |-|#11= Zauberkugel Sorry for the very long delay. A lot of stuff happened from the past week or two, and there were times where I kind of forgot. Hope that doesn't happen again. Back to this! To me, the beginning of the song is like an introduction to an epic space battle. Kind of like Star Wars, but that's for a completely different story. You got these two guys who don't like each other, and are getting ready to prepare their space weapons. Or guns. Or some type of weapon... Then BAM! Welcome to the most jazziest song filled with epicness! I'm pretty much a lost of words to describe why I like this song. For one thing, it's the use of the instruments. They make the song really fast paced, it gets you pumped up to the space battle! The piano gives off the playfulness of this battle, and the trumpet gives off the serious vibe like things are going down for real. If it doesn't makes sense, it's okay, even I don't understand either. This is honestly hands down my favorite Chapter 5 song. It's really epic. The chart is also pretty replayable. Even if it's a level 9 song, this is fairly easy. Heck, it's even easier than Q. The chart, at times, can be very off-sync with the song. Especially at the beginning. Although, it really does compliment the jazz in this song, as it is really playful, but you also got to get serious with it! The only gripe I have with this chart in particular, besides that it's too easy to be a 9, is that there's a simultaneous triple note near the very end. And guess what, it happens after the song's done. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Rayark, you need to take a rest and think about your decision with this. You don't want people to get all angry if that happens. All in all, it's playful yet serious. Let the space battle commence! Um, I think that's how people say that.. |-|#10= Do Not Wake Now we are in the top 10 of this blog that I think needs more work on! Ahem! I feel like there's a connection with all of these songs on here, even the ones that will be posted; all of them are really easy. And to be honest, songs that are considered hard, I feel, are pretty overrated. And sometimes, I don't get the appeal to them. Sometimes. I really love songs that are simple to master, and Do Not Wake is no exception to it. This isn't one of those songs that are pretty boring to listen to. (I'm looking at you Finite Circuit!) It's a song that leaves an impression to you. Each impression is different to many people. Like, for example, when you're dreaming, it can leave many feelings to you, and it makes you think about it. I feel like that's what this song did to me. One thing I love about it is the guitar. It's very quick but quiet. It compliments a lot with what the song gives, and leaves a lasting impression. Chart-wise, as I've said before, it's really really really easy. You can probably MM it the first try. Oh wait, that didn't happen to me, though. ;-; This is also another reason why I love this song. Not only it's fun and simple, it's good to look at. I really like the patterning of the chart; it's really nicely played out. I don't why, but to me, it has that sketchy look to it. Like it's all stick figurish. Now I'm getting off track. Overall, it's a thinking song. Nice conclusion, nice beginning, nice everything. (Maybe I should've mention the movie Paprika in the hint, and it would probably give away what the song was =p=) |-|#9= "Ya nasty" Category:Blog posts